Solar heat collectors are a good source of energy preserving heat especially for domestic hot water. These collectors will undoubtedly become more important in the future for all heat development.
One situation in which solar heat collecting is especially convenient and valuable is with mobile homes, trailers, and the like, and whereas the present invention is of use in any situation requiring heat, it is particularly advantageous in such habitations as well as more permanent homes.
Attention is directed to applicant's prior patents: U.S. Pat. No. 3,595,216, July 27, 1971; U.S. Pat. No. 3,823,703, July 16, 1974; U.S. Pat No. 3,973,553, Aug. 10, 1976; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,098,263, July 4, 1978. Some of the novel features in these patents may be combined with the novel features in the present invention for improved efficiency and convenience.